


Green Ain't Your Colour, Black

by Entwinedlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slytherin Peggy Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Peggy Carterisa Slytherin by choice after all.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Regulus Black
Kudos: 11
Collections: Entwinedlove's Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Green Ain't Your Colour, Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, fills square I3 – Peggy x Regulus

"I can't believe I'm stuck working with you," Black said as he shifted his cauldron to the middle of their work station.

Peggy raised her eyebrows and glanced around at the other students in the room. "And what do you have against me? I'm Slytherin, just like you, and you and I have the highest marks in Potions."

"You've got Gryffindor friends," he mumbled.

"Isn't your brother a Gryffindor?" Peggy opened her potions kit and pulled out three vials of ingredients they'd be using. "Besides," she said, looking back at him, "plenty of people have friends in other Houses."

"Slytherins are friends with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs, _not_ Gryffindors."

"Did you have to ask the Sorting Hat to put you in Slytherin?" She had stopped looking at him again. Instead, she was glancing over the book's ingredients list. They needed lacewing flies, neem oil, and five sopophorous beans.

"What? No, of course not! All Blacks are Slytherin—"

"Except your brother." Peggy walked away then, to get the supplies from supply cupboard. While she was collecting the necessary components for their assignment she contemplated. Did she say anything? She was within Sirius Black's social circle. She knew how he missed his younger brother. Perhaps, with a little irritation, she could provoke Regulus a bit. Poke the lion in snake's skin, so to speak. When she returned, Black's expression was still stony. "You know what I think?"

"No, but no doubt you'll enlighten me," he said, rolling his eyes and turning away from her. She suspected he would have slouched in irritation or dejection but his upbringing wouldn't allow it.

"I think you're jealous." He scoffed but she continued, "I think you wanted to be in Gryffindor but were too scared to defy your family."

"What do you know about it?" He hissed quietly, his anger bright in his stormy eyes. "You don't know anything."

"I know I _asked_ to be a Slytherin. I'm not ashamed of having friends in Gryffindor either." She looked him over calmly, not letting her delight at his fervent emotion show on her face. "Set the fire under your cauldron. We have a potion to make."


End file.
